I Changed Get over it
by Silver Elizabeth Stone
Summary: Edward has left. But Bella wasn’t heartbroken as she was when he first left. She struggled with her life. She has managed to fix her self up in time for Edward to return. What will happen with Bella's love life? Who will she fall for? Emmet,Edward,Jasper?
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Preface:**

So Edward had left, but Bella wasn't as heartbroken as she was when he first left, but she had gone down the wrong road. She was worse in a way. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were killed in a car crash while driving to meet Bella, and she had no where to go.

She had started abusing drugs and alcohol, until her friend Jacob had stopped her. Also she could no longer afford to pay for the drugs.

She was forced to sell the house that she had come to be accustomed to so she could pay for a ratty apartment on a bad side of town. She also got a second job in a club serving what she was trying not to drink. Damn Beer. She had to wear the shortest leather shorts and a silver button down short sleeve shirt that had almost no buttons toward the top of her shirt. This forced her to show a little more cleavage than she would like, but it was a living, and she made more here than at Mike's parents store. She didn't have the heart to quit there.

One bad day at work, at the club, Bella was kidnapped and raped. She had to fight her way out. This begun her new job working security at a different club. She loved the thrill of the fight and began working out. She was ripped now.

Her hair was now black, but it was a smidge longer. She wore blood red lipstick and black nail polish. Her nose was pierced with a red ruby as well as her belly button. She wore silver hoop earrings. She no longer ignored the looks that she got from guys, she embraced them. She was hot.

She was confident, but at the slightest mention of the Cullen's name, especially Edward's, she would collapse hold her abdomen to attempt to hold herself together while wishing for the tears that would never come.

After the second day of Edwards departure Bella had stopped crying and never started again. She didn't want to be weak anymore, so she convinced herself not to be. She was trying to get over Edward.

She went to she club and danced with as many guys that would dance with her. Making-out was not uncommon for her, but Jacob didn't like how the club was changing her.

Jacob still wanted Bella to be the happy girl that she was before she even knew Edward, because she was happy then. Now Jacob would feel forced to check up on her. At least the fact that her had finally phased had made that easier. Bella found out the hard way resulting in a new scar on her hand, the same one with the scar from James.

Bella had many new scars. She had the one she got from Jacob on her hand as well as the bite form James, both a reminder of her involvement with the supernatural world. She also had a long scar that scaled her abdomen. She got that one from a bear that she was hunting.

She hunted because she liked to fight and bears didn't cheat as much as humans did. She also felt a little closer to Emmet because this was his favorite, and she now knew why he liked them irritable. She felt no pain in this closeness so she continued to hunt even though Jacob didn't approve, and it was dangerous.

More was dangerous than the fact that she was hunting bears. Edward just came back. She has no idea.

**This is my first time publishing so please be nice and review! Let me know if i made any gramatical errors in which case i shall fix it. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Love, **

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2: Refuse

**Chapter 1**

**Recap: Edward came back with the Cullen's and Bella doesn't know yet. Bum, Bum, Bum!**

**Edward's POV**

I can handle being with Bella now. I just hope that she will take me back.

The thought of her beautiful face, broken from my words is heartbreaking. I never wanted to cause her pain, but I found it necessary at the time. I loathe myself for making a decision and a promise that I couldn't keep up with.

I love her. My selfish side hopes that she hasn't moved on as I had once hoped, but someone has probably snatched her up by now, ill have to deal with that way. Ill always be here waiting in the sidelines for her. She will always have the option of having me or not.

I thought about this while driving. Emmett was kissing Rose who wasn't happy about going back. Not because of Bella surprisingly, but because she was just starting to get settled in Alaska. Jasper was sitting next to me in the passenger seat sensing my nervousness and trying to calm me down.

" _Dude calm down everything will be fine"_ he thought I started going a bit faster, eager to get there, to see whether Bella had moved on.

"Alice what is up with you" I said. She has been blocking me out for the past three days and it is making me nuts. She shook her head from side to side.

**Alice's** **POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet Bella what have you done to yourself? So much has happened to her I can't stand her suffering. She obviously hasn't moved on. If she had, would she still be acting this way?

"Alice what is up with you" Edward said in a snippy tone, anxious I guess. I shook my head, he wouldn't understand, and trying to explain wouldn't suffice he would have to see for himself.

"She's different now." That's all I could say to him. I could tell by the way that he ignored my comment that he refused to believe that she was any different than when we had left. Poor Edward, he would see soon enough. I looked out the window waiting. We would be there soon enough. We are near Port Angeles, and every mile closer that we get, the faster Edward goes.

… **A few minuets later… **

Edward doesn't even bother to unpack when we arrived he just immediately ran the house that he still thought was Bella's and didn't bother to listen when I tried to explain to him that it wasn't her house anymore. Carlisle and Esme got out of their car, both shaking their heads when they saw Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Almost there I thought to my self. Finally I'm here. I stood in front of her house and saw the sold sign. I didn't understand. I couldn't even smell her here anymore. Where is she?


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt

**Author's Note:**

**Thank all of you so much for the comments and the criticism. I really appreciate it! I Love that everyone is so supportive and I am writing more and more. I hope to post more chapters really soon. Love, Silver**

**Chapter 3**

**Recap: Edward went to Bella's old house and she was no where to be seen. Edward is confused.**

**Bella's POV**

I love hunting, but unfortunately I'm not a vampire so I can not rely on my teeth as my only weapon. Instead I trust my hunting knife, and a small gun that I almost never use. Using a gun feels like cheating and I don't like cheating, I only have it to make Jacob feel better about me hunting. It doesn't help him much.

In the woods now I can see my target. He is small, but it will have to do. Hunting, like the drugs and alcohol that I used to use, became an addiction. I love risking my life, and being the one to protect myself. I no longer feel the need to be protected by anyone.

My old protector, Edward, I thought of him tonight, but couldn't get far in my thinking process when I saw that the bear was coming toward me. I was too distracted. I violently shook my head forcing the thoughts of my first love out, and let my hunter instincts take over.

I ran at the bear my knife in my hand and ready to be used. He, the bear, seeing my knife pounced on top of me. I stabbed his neck as hard as I could. He faltered. I took advantage of this and climbed from underneath the bear to on top of him.

That's when I saw him, Edward, standing there in shock. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he still was. _"STOP THAT. You are over him remember? ... Wait what? He's here, but why?"_ I thought this to my self the instant after I was done marveling in his beauty.

The bear, only slightly injured knocked me off of his back and continued towards me, but I didn't notice. I was still watching Edward, he was now horrified. That's when I saw the bear, to close for comfort, swipe at me. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to convince myself to get out of there.

Also I was morbidly curious to Figure out why Edward was there, but I didn't get a chance to get out. Not before Edward came and tossed the bear out of my way, into a tree, and continuing to pick me up, and run in the general direction of his home.

I didn't get a chance to speak to him the entire time that he was carrying me; he wouldn't give me a chance.

We were here now. Edward carried me though the door and I saw everyone pacing. Why would they pace.

I took one look at Alice and immediately knew that she knew everything. Jasper and Emmett stopped pacing and just stared at me, mouths open, in shock. Carlisle silently instructed Edward to set me down on the couch so he could stitch me up.

Edward set me down and turned around and started to walk away when he turned around again and walked toward me. Uh oh; he was furious.

"What were you doing out there," he yelled while he pointed outside, "you could have gotten yourself killed. Do you understand that?" He put his hands on his face, and I let out a giggle.

He stared at me, confused, again. "Edward," it hurt a little more to speak his name rather than think it, "I, one know what I was doing out there; two I know 'could have' gotten killed, but I didn't; and third it's your fault that he struck me" I said in a calm voice.

"Excuse me?" he said. "Then what exactly were you doing out there? Huh?" He was pissed off now.

"I was hunting" I said as innocently as if I had said that I was reading or doing homework. I sat up and interrupted Edward before he could yell at me again. "I was hunting bear. It is not the first time I have done so and I did take precautionary measures to ensure my safety." I sound like a text book, speaking in monotone, like that.

"Why?"

"I love it" I blushed. I would have thought that Emmett would have been on my side for this, but he just stood there, like before, mouth open; inviting flies in. Edward shook his head as if he was ashamed of me.

"Why would you put yourself in danger? Can't you find something else to love? Find something less dangerous?" He said this kneeling next to me; his hand was on my face, and I just looked at him. Carlisle had finished by now and gave Edward and I privacy.

I moved Edward's hand and held it for a minuet. "I'm not the poor defenseless girl that you left behind, Edward. I can handle myself and I don't need your help every time something goes wrong." I spoke in hushed tones with, my head down, my hand still in his. With his other hand he pulled up my chin. He sighed, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Please, please don't scare me like that again. I know you think you're strong enough, but…"

"No Edward. I will do what ever I want. You left me so you have absolutely no control over me once so ever." I interrupted him, yelling, and pulled away now standing up. "Why are you even here?" I walked away, arms crossed, over toward the door. Walking out the door, I headed back towards the woods, until Edward came out and stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yelled.

"Where ever I want." I said not even turning back to look at him. I'm angry now and don't care what he has to say. He didn't say anything else so I continue to walk into the woods. Once I got to the place where the bear was I sat down under the tree Edward had slammed the bear into, and curled up into a ball. I wanted tears; I wanted the relief that they brought with them, but I didn't get them.


	4. Chapter 4: Loath No one but Me

**Yet again I would like to thank everyone for their support, AND to remind everyone to check out my new website that has ANOTHER story (not twilight related though.) Enjoy!**

**P.s. I realize that the chapters are short, but I'm working on making them longer. Sorry that might mean you having to wait a little longer for chapters, but don't get mad. Think of the time between chapters as me adding suspense.**

**Chapter 4**

**Recap: Bella is alone in the forest. She is very upset and hurt, and whose fault is that? Edwards of course…**

**Bella's POV**

"Sitting there wishing for tears that are never going to come is useless." I am surprised at the depth and honesty of my words. I waste precious time loathing myself for things I have no control over. _"I'm no vampire; I don't have forever to sit here. It's time to move on." _I thought I had already moved on, but here I sit; I'm doing the exact thing that I didn't want to do. Sometimes I truly hate myself; this is one of those times. I hate feeling weak, but that's what I am. _"Will I ever truly be over him enough to live my life without the constant distraction of feeling bad, weak, and undeserving of anything good?"_ True it was his fault I was angry, but he didn't know any better; I shouldn't have blown up at him, even if he had no right to involve himself in any aspect of my life. He had promised that it would be like he was never here; so much for keeping his word. _"Did I want him to keep his word?"_ I pondered that for a few moments until I herd a stick break._ "Great Edward followed me here. I should have known that he would though. I am so dumb sometimes."_

"Bella?" That was most defiantly not Edward. _"Not unless he got a sex change and a high squeaked voice during the duration of my time here. That is very unlikely."_ No it was Alice. I love her to death, but I wanted to have this time to myself. Well it doesn't look like I have, yet again, a choice in the matter.

"Alice I'm over here" I reluctantly said. She would have found me regardless, but I might well talk to Alice and the sooner the better.

"How are you doing?" Alice said this with the worried look that I had become accustomed to. I don't think there is a Cullen that hasn't looked at me with their distinctive variation of that look.

"Physically, mentally, or emotionally?" I mumbled my forehead against my knees.

"How about we talk about all of them?"

"Which one would you like to talk about first, I can't choose, they all sound like lovely topics of discussion." I said sarcastically looking up at Alice for the first time since she came.

"Um…" She paused "Physically?"

"Well let's see. I have a headache, my arm hurts because of that damn bear, I tripped on a rock on my way here, and my eyes are dry, and to top it all off its cold. She handed me her jacket, but I declined it with a shake of my head. "The cold distracts me from my 'mental and emotional state'." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Next" she said.

"How about we take my mental rollercoaster for a spin?" I paused taking in a large breath for dramatic effect. "Well I have a low self-esteem; I don't deserve to even be in a relationship after what I did to Edward, and what I did when he left. Also I loath myself, yet I am to selfish to even try and change that, all of you have had to suffer because of me. Did I mention that I hate myself?" I said this all in one breath, and Alice's mouth popped open. Before she could say anything I moved on to emotion. "I am an emotional wreck." I emphasized the wreck part. "I am constantly mad, sad, and never happy. Moreover I can't get over Edward like I've been trying to ever since he left. Also I can't cry. Well, what does my little psychic pixie have to say about that?" I laughed as I spoke and spoke all of that at a speed that if I wasn't the one to say it I wouldn't have caught a single thing that I said. Alice did though.

"Oh my god, Bella" she hugged me in a hug that knocked the air out of me. "You are an amazing person, and we ALL care about you. Don't you ever forget that, okay Bella? How can you hate yourself when there is so much of you to love?" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously if you think there is that much wrong with you then maybe you have gone insane." The got up as she spoke. She was pacing.

"Alice calm down." I laughed. "It is not your, or anyone's fault that I feel this way, except my own. You, none of you should love me; I have made all your lives hell. Unless you are talking about me in the 'there's a lot of me to love' because I'm fat, or what ever, your wrong."

"You are not fat." Alice growled.

"I didn't say that I was" Alice knelt in front of me and put her hand under my chin lifting it up so that I could face her.

"We love you because you're different…" I shook my head, but she jerked it back will as little force as she could. "…you're unique, talented, funny, and no one wants to see you hurt. If you're feeling bad about yourself all of us are here to help you."

"I love you Alice." I figured that would drop the subject. I didn't want to talk about this any more. It made me feel worse rather than better; not that I didn't deserve worse. _"How did I go from yelling at Edward because he thought I was weak to agreeing with him?" _

"Edward wanted to come find you himself, but I figured you didn't want to…" Thank god she got the tip.

"Thanks Alice." I kissed her cheek. "How is he…?" I whispered while staring at the woods in the general direction of her house.

"He is mostly confused, Bella. He isn't mad at you. He just didn't expect that you would be different; physically, mentally, emotionally. I talked to him, told him what I knew, I hope you don't mind. He didn't want to understand that you changed. He, he" she didn't know what to say, that's weird for her "Bella, he thought you would be the exact same. He didn't know that his leaving would have affected you so greatly…" she trailed off.

"Huh" that's all I could say. I didn't understand why he wasn't mad at me. He sure sounded like it…

"Do you want to come back or stay here and keep talking?" She whispered, as if she was speaking to a person who was dealing with a bad hangover. I stood up and said we could go back.

We were silent walking back until she broke that silence that was painful to my ears. It game me time to think and I didn't want to think. "I saw where you wer- are living." I was confused. _"Why she would bring this up?" _

"Yeah?"

"Um, why do you live there?" I knew this was coming.

"Charlie, Renee and Phil died in a car crash five days's after you left. I couldn't afford to live at Charlie's house so I sold it and got the cheapest apartment that I could find." She was sympathetic.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Why didn't you move in with another family member?" I shook my head.

"Don't be, and none of them wanted me. A judge wanted me to be put in a foster home until I turned eighteen so I got emancipated."

"Wow, Bella, wow. You have been through so much while we were gone. I have, well we have, a surprise for you; only if you want it of course." I looked at Alice confused, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. We were here.

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I know that I have been giving you nothing but cliff hangers, but how else am I supposed to keep you all coming back and curious. I am trying to write as much as I possibly can, but I have other obligations to attend to so be patient. **

**P.s. If any of you would like to share with me what you think is going to happen, feel free to email me or comment me at my website: ****http://silver-elizabeth-stone(dot)webs(dot)com **** Also don't forget to comment. Your comments are like a breath of fresh air, it keeps me writing for another day so keep at it. **

**Love,**

**Silver**


	5. Chapter 5: Get back with me

**Thanks for the support and sorry for the delay. I have work more often now so I have no time to write, but I'm making time. Enjoy!**

**Recap: Alice and Bella talk in the woods about Bella, and they head back to the Cullen's.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I didn't get what she meant. _"We have a surprise for you; if you want it." _ What does that mean? Why would they give me anything?

"You'll see." Her face lit up like it did when she gave me my birthday present those many months ago. That was an interesting day; it was more of a funny event than a horrible one now. My last birthday was something that I could laugh at.

"Alice" I wined. "You know I hate surprises, and it's not even my birthday. I shouldn't have to endure this kind of torture on a regular basis." She widened her smile and Blind-folded me. "My goodness Alice, What is going on?"

"Hush, your taking all the fun out of this."

"Ugh" I hate surprises. She led me to a staircase and I would have tripped if Alice didn't grab my arm, just in time. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me. "Great" I mumbled sarcastically. When I am in a bad mood surprises are something I don't need.

"Shut up Emmett" Alice snapped. I had to laugh at that.

"Hey, she's having more fun now, you should thank me." He chuckled along with me.

"If I could see right now, and if I had full control of my limbs, I would hit you." I heard a smacking sound and said thank you. Jasper and Edward laughed. _"How many people were following me and Alice?"_

"Were here" Alice sang. She took off my blind-fold, but I didn't open my eyes. "Well… Open your eyes, Bella!" She was frustrated with me. I opened my eyes slowly and when I saw what was in front of me I gasped.

"Oh, my; what is all of this?" I said in an awed tone.

"After we heard what a dump you were living in we wanted to give you a nice place to stay." Emmett said as if it were common to give people rooms.

"Where is this exactly?" I said still shocked.

"It is in our house, third floor, the room next to Edward's." Jasper said.

"I love it, but what did I do to deserve this? I can't possibly accept this."

"Oh yes you can" Rose said walking into the room. "You know how hard we all worked on this FOR YOU?" she almost yelled

"That's exactly my point though; why should you give something so great to a person like me?"

Jasper sniffed "Exactly what kind of person do you think you are that makes it so that you don't deserve a room like this?"

"Um, a bad one?" I said as a question what I was thinking in my head, with some minor adjustments.

"Bella Swan, in no way can it even be possible for you to be a bad person." Edward came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder, and I sat on the floor where I stood. I put my face in my hands for a moment and then looked up.

"Do any of you know the extent of what I did while you were gone?" No one said anything. "Exactly; I have done so much to not deserve this room it isn't even funny."

"You know what is funny?" Emmett said "The fact that you think you're a bad person." I shook my head.

"Seriously Emmett, what do you know about being a bad person? I have" I counted the number of things with my fingers "done drugs, became an alcoholic, cut my self, and tried to commit suicide for goodness sake. Not to mention that I was also a stripper, I stole, I was in jail and I almost killed a guy." I was taking so fast I didn't mean to say everything out loud. _"Shit"_ I am talking way too much today. Edward knelt down to face me.

"You tried to kill yourself?" he said this quietly. No one spoke, not even me; you would have been able to hear a pin drop from across the house with this silence.

"Yup" I popped the p. "I has having a bad day." I shrugged my shoulder, trying to play it off as if it was nothing. It was something, it was the day I was raped and I was feeling like shit. It was worse than the day that Edward left, to be entirely honest.

"That must have been some day." Emmett mumbled to himself. Every one glared at him except me; I giggled. I was stared at. "That wasn't meant to be funny."

I sighed. "I know Emmett, it's just funny because that's just it, that day was 'some day.'" I looked hat Edward, confused by his proximity.

"What happened?" Jasper calmly asked.

"Um, Alice, exactly what did you tell them?"

"I told them about the drugs, alcohol, stealing, and your old apartment" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess she didn't tell you any of the good stuff then? Well I may just have to keep the rest of what happened to my self, but I will answer your question Jasper, I well got back from a…" I thought about what I would say so that I didn't lie, yet I didn't tell them the whole truth. This was something that they should never know. "…trip you could call it. It was a bad trip."

"Are you talking about a bad 'trip' as in LSD?" Emmett said.

"Nope Alice told you about the drugs remember?" I tapped my head "This, actually has nothing to do with drugs" _"Well not really."_

"Then what happened?" Emmett wasn't going to stop his interrogation until he got what he wanted; an explanation.

Jasper interrupted what I was going to say. "Why are you feeling hate? Are you really that mad at Emmett for asking?"

"No I am mad about what happened that day. Something happened that I could have prevented, but didn't."

"How could you have done that?" Jasper was asking all the questions that weren't directly related to what happened. _"So that he could try and figure it out for himself."_

"Called Edward, not that I had his number, I could have left Forks, I could have gotten a different job, I could have listened to Jacob, and there are a lot of things I could have done."

"What did Jacob say?" By now only Jasper, Alice and Edward were in the room with me.

"Um, I think he said, 'Don't be dumb, and be safe' or something on those lines." I wasn't going to give him the answers that he wanted.

"What does your job have to do with the events of that day?"

"I was a stripper remember? It causes a lot of drama, more than I needed that day." That wasn't entirely true.

"I see." He could tell why I wasn't giving him straight answers. Alice said something to Jasper and he left the room. Alice followed close behind him.

"Bella please, would you tell me, what happened that day?" Edward pleaded.

"No Edward I'm afraid I can't" he would be too angry to understand that what happened was really no big deal.

"Why?"

"Edward, what happened in Alaska that made you come back?" I ignored his question. I didn't want to answer. He sighed, giving in.

"Same reason I left in the first place." He simply stated as if it was an easy question, a question I should already know the answer to.

"You fell in love with a human there, had that person almost killed by another vampire, and ran away breaking her heart?" I said knowing that, that didn't happen, but I made it sound like I did, and he thought I couldn't act.

"No silly girl, I came back because of you. I still love you Bella." Again he spoke as if I should already know that. I would have never guessed that was the reason he was back.

"Why?" I was confused, but all of it started to come together. I answered the question in my head before he could even answer. Now I had to ask my self a question. _"Could I still love him, and did I want to?"_

"You are my life Bella, but can you still love me?" he asked the same question as I had. I looked down and blushed.

"Silly boy" I took his words. "You are my life, but can you still love me?" I had to ask the same question as he did. "Can you still love me after all that I have done; knowing that I may never tell you the extent of what happened?"

"Answer my question then I'll answer yours." I shook my head, looking up now, but fiddling with my hands. He saw me and took my hands in his. "Fine then; Isabella Marie Swan, I will always love you, no matter what you do." I smiled and moved closer to him, now sitting in his lap.

I stared into his eyes and whispered _"I love you,_" and leaned in to kiss him. He did the rest of the work, closing the distance between us. He opened his mouth and I felt the sweetness of his breath in mine. Our tongues moved in a familiar pattern, and our kiss strengthened. I removed my hands from his and put them in his hair, pulling him closer to me, and he put one of his on the small of my back. He put the other one on my face; as if he was catching up on what he had missed, memorizing every feature. We had never gone this far before, but I didn't mind, all I wanted right now was him. I now realized why I was never able to get over him. I loved him, I always have and will, and I don't think there is a force in the universe that would or could change that.

He broke off the kiss to stare in my eyes, and kissed my forehead. He laughed. "What's funny? Let me in on the joke?"

"I am fairly sure that I will be able to get you to tell me what happened eventually."

"I highly doubt that." I snickered, and changed the subject. "So this is my room, huh, weird."

"That isn't that weird." He was honestly confused by my comment. So I took the liberty of explaining for him.

"One, that means we just got back together, and now we are living together." I laughed a bit. "Two… wait did Alice see me moving in?"

"I don't think she did. Continue."

"Anyway, two, the fact that Rose wants me to move in is a bit, how should I say? It's a bit out of the ordinary. Three I doubt that you even knew that I had moved from Charlie's, I mean Alice didn't even know why I had moved out." He laughed.

"Touché" he laughed again, changing the subject again. "You must have had a big day today, with the bear and what not." I rolled my eyes. "So why don't we continue this conversation on the bed?"

"Edward Cullen I never expected a gentleman, of your stature, to be so fresh with a lady; for shame." I said in sarcastic shock, as I moved to the bed lying with my hands behind my head, and my legs crossed.

He laughed, but played along. "I can't help it if that lady is so irresistible." He climbed on top of me, being careful not to put too much pressure on me. He was still overprotective.

"I think you have it backwards." I stared at him while I freed my leg putting it around him, bringing him closer to me.

"See what you just did? I am positive that it's your fault that I am acting so ungentlemanly." He laughed.

"Stop acting like you don't like it." I freed my other leg putting it like the first; put my left hand around his neck as I ran my right across his side, going up his shirt from below. He gasped and grabbed my right hand.

"No" he practically growled.

"Why? It isn't like I am still an innocent little girl. My innocents has left the building." I said removing my legs.

"No, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead. He then proceeded to move to my side and wrap his arms around me. "It is time for you to go to bed, Bella." As if on cue Alice came in and turned off the light and quickly left. I scowled at him, but did has he said. Unlike the many dreamless nights I spent in my apartment I slept, for once, with a dream.

**I hope you liked this one! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams or Knightmares?

**Love the comments! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this one. By the way I have opened up more time for writing so expect more stories!**

**Recap: Edward and Bella get back together, but Edward's views on going farther with their physical relationship haven't changed, and Bella doesn't understand why, or like it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I dreamt last night, but it was no dream. A nightmare invaded my head revealing all of the doubts that I had been trying to hide in the safety deposit box that dwells in the back of my mind. I dreamt of my relationship with Edward, and every possible thing that could go wrong this time. He could find out what I have done, he could reconsider taking me back, I could so something seemingly harmless in my mind that would be catastrophic in his, yet I can not bring myself to regret getting back with him. _"I still need to be sure though" _

"Good morning, love" He said as I pondered my dream. I hope I didn't talk last night, but I feel like if I did he wouldn't be acting so happy.

"Good morning" I said rolling on top of him, and giving him a short, yet sweet kiss. I got up and walked over to my closet. I could feel Edward's confused eyes burn holes into my back as I try and find something even remotely close to what I own in my closet back home. Alice had obviously not been paying close attention to my change in style, nothing in here was me. Edward laughed realizing my struggle.

"Want some help?" he laughed getting up. I still need time to think my dream through. I looked at my arm and grazed the cut that the bear had left yesterday. _"I can kill two bears with one stone."_ I laughed at my inside joke.

"Nope I'm good." I wouldn't be able to wear jeans so I grabbed my black sports bra and looked for some pants that would do. I found a pair of black trouser hunting pants that looked perfect and started to change when I realized that Edward was still watching me. Although I was no longer an innocent person I still don't like it when guys watch me change, it's just awkward. I walked toward him and pushed him out of the room, well he did most of the work, but I added some force to it. I closed the closet door and changed. _"Nice fit." _I looked in the three way mirror that Alice had some how fit into this closet. I grabbed my hunting knife, and gun from my other pants. _"I think I slept with them in my pants last night."_ I didn't bother to change last night, yesterday was a big day, and I was tired. I put them into these pants and proceeded to put on my tennis shoes, the only white part of my outfit today. I dressed automatically, without thought; my mind was on that bear. That bear owed me a round two. I walked out not expecting Edward to be waiting for me, but he was, and he whistled. Oh god.

"Wow, no shirt today Miss Swan?" I rolled my eyes and walked down stares Edward close behind. I was surprised that he didn't remark at the scars on my side, fully revealed by my lack of shirt, but Jasper and Emmett noticed.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Emmett said in shock.

"What would you rather hear; the truth or an interesting story? The truth is kind of dull." I remarked stopping in the kitchen to grab a granola bar, I wasn't in the mood for a big breakfast.

"I'm curious, what's the interesting story?" Emmett said laughing.

"Well, one time while I was dancing I met a guy who wanted to do me, right. He was drunk and I said no, so he got out his cat woman claws and went at it." I said chomping on my granola bar eating half of it in one bite. He was obviously entertained, and I smiled.

"Bella the rebel, ha, now what really happened?" He said.

"Bear" to Emmett my one word answer was sufficient enough, but Jasper wanted the whole story. By now I had finished my granola bar and threw the wrapper in the garbage.

"And…?" Jasper asked.

"I was on a hike and I saw this mother bear and her cubs so I started sketching them, but the mom saw me and thought I was a threat. She came at me, I was totally unprepared, and she attacked me. I found a sharp stone and stabbed her with it, and it was enough to distract her, but not before this happened." I pointed to my scar. "I got away and stitched it up. That is actually what started me on hunting bears. Speaking of which, I'm out of here, I've got some unfinished business to attend to." I started walking out when Edward blocked my way.

"You are going out to hunt that bear? Even after what happened you are still going to go out there and risk your life?" He was more worried than angry, but the anger was still there.

"Ok listen, the bear is injured so I should be able to find him quickly, and it won't be hard to take him down. The only reason I wasn't able to last time was because you distracted me."

"I won't allow it, you could get hurt."

"You hunt all the time and you don't see me complaining." I crossed my arms.

"That's not the same and you know it. I have to, and I am not risking my life to do so." He stated.

"How do you know this isn't something I need? Also it is the same the only advantage that you have is that you have better weapons than I do, and there isn't much sport in it if I hunt with better weapons. It takes the fun out of it."

"I don't want you to go." He said trying to dazzle me; it didn't work as much as it did before, but I was still stunned a bit.

"Please" I pouted.

"No"

"What if you sent a spectator with me?" I asked.

"What do you mean by a spectator?" he asked confused.

"Send Emmett with me; he can watch, and if something goes wrong he can take care of the bear, and he can have a free meal as well." I saw Emmett's smile widen at my proposal.

"I don't want Emmett hunting around you." He shot down my idea faster than it took me to come up with it.

"He wouldn't be hunting, only drinking. Nothing is going to go wrong. Besides if it does he can get the bear away from me then wait until I am a reasonable distance away to attack the bear himself. Come on you know this is a good idea."

"If you let anything happen to her while you're there I will make you suffer." I smiled at his threat, which meant yes.

"Thank you." I got up on my toes and kissed his nose. "Come on Emmett let's go."

"Can I come?" Jasper asked. I am surprised that he would want to come, but I guess he is a guy, and if given the opportunity to watch a fight I know that most guys would want to come.

"Sure why not?" I said already out the door remembering to grab my hunting bag on the way out.

…Later in the woods…

I had finally found the bear and he recognized me. He charged toward me, but I was ready this time, and I pounced. I could almost sense Emmett and Jasper's awe as I took down the bear faster than expected. It had only taken a few minuets, but I didn't want to be done yet so I started looking for another one.

"Um home is that way" Jasper pointed out.

"I know I'm not done yet. That was too easy."

"I think you should spare Edward's sanity and head back. You have no idea how much he is worrying about you right now." Huh, Jasper's radar is quite far.

"Fine do one of you want to drink the bears blood or do I get to drain it my self?" I said as I turned around and walked toward them. They looked confused. "Well, what's it going to be?" they were deciding amongst themselves who would get it. I guess Emmett won because he walked up to the bear and started to drain the blood from the wound that I had given him. Once he had drained the blood completely I grabbed my bag and got out a garbage sized bag. I flipped the bear over and started carving.

"What are you doing?" Emmett said.

"How else do you expect me to clean him up." Oh I haven't told them about what I do with the bears. _"Duh"_ I should probably do that. "I make the bears into rugs and ground the meat to make burgers." I said still working on the bear.

"You eat the bear?" Jasper said stunned.

"Well you guys drink the blood."

"I guess that's not so weird. Is it any good?" Emmett said not so put off by the fact that I eat bear.

"Oh yeah it's good." I said removing still working. They said nothing as I finished cleaning up and packing up the bear.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Japer offered.

"Nah I got it; it ways as much as my hockey bag so it's no problem."

"You play hockey?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not that good, but yeah." I slung the bag over my shoulder and started walking home. "Jacob suggested it as a good way to get out my anger, also I like checking people."

"What positions to you play?" Jasper asked. He has been surprising me more and more lately. He has suddenly taken an interest in my life instead of avoiding me. I like this new Jasper.

"Center and wing mostly, but I know how to play defense and goalie. I like to play center the most."

"Do you play on a team?" He asked. Again stunned it took me a second to regain my thoughts, but after a moment I answered.

"I play for a few teams."

"Who?" He asked.

"Fourth Base, Bakers pool and fitness, and the Wild" I named the teams that I play on. "The Wild is the most competitive team, and the others are on practice leagues."

"Sweet, do you have any games coming up?" Emmett asked.

"Um not for another two weeks."

"I like the new Bella how about you Jazz?"

"Yeah me too." He said this like he had another meaning to it. I didn't have time to care for long before Emmett spoke again.

"Yeah, you're not as much of a wimp now." Emmett laughed. I set down the bag and hit him. I then picked up the bag again and called him an ass under my breath.

"Wow Bella isn't so nice now Emmett you better watch out" Jasper teased.

"Ha, ha" we had arrived back home faster than I would have thought and Edward was pacing until he saw me. "You better watch out your self Jasper or I may just have to kick your sorry butt."

"Oh I'm scared now" Jasper said sarcastically as I walked toward Edward.

"How did it go?" Edward asked scanning my body fro any injuries.

"Too easy I was starting to look for another one, but Jasper told me that you were worried." I made a face. "So I came back."

"Emmett,"

"You need to come with us next time bro she kicked some serious bear ass;" Emmett high five-d me.

"Next time?" he frowned at me.

"Relax, babe, I wont forget to bring my babysitters." I said.

"What's in the bag?"

"Bear," I said knowing that he would want a larger explanation. Thankfully Emmett and Jasper were showing him in their heads, either that, or he was a good guesser.

"You eat bear?"

"Yup" I popped the p.

"Huh" was all he had to say as I set down the bag by the door, and remembered that I would need to go back to my apartment to get the supplies that I needed to fully skin the bear.

"Would you do a favor for me, and drop me off at my apartment?"

"Why?"

"I have to get my stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Bear stuff, hockey stuff, and unless I am going to wear this every day I'm going to need to get my clothes." I stated.

"Would you like me to just drop you off, or would you like me to help you unpack?" He asked as we walked over to his car.

"Drop me off; I have to bring my car here anyway."

"Ugh, won't you let me buy you a car instead of that slow truck?" He wined, and I laughed.

"I don't want you to buy me a car and I no longer own that truck." I spent some of the money from Charlie's house buying myself a new truck, and I had the motorcycle that Jacob and I worked on together.

"Oh really," He asked.

"You'll see."


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been writing as often as I could, but I have a little writer's block when it comes to what comes next. So instead of just leaving you with nothing to read I will be working on other stories until I can figure out what to do next.**

**Love,**

**Silver**


	8. Sorry just another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Unfortunately I have been grounded from the computer for two months! =( I will however keep writing so that I can post when I am allowed on. Also I will try to post even though I am grounded. Sorry.**

**Love, **

**Silver**


End file.
